Make It Right
by SoTotallyFlaccid
Summary: Kevick.


Nick wondered aimlessly ahead to the living room, never keeping an eye off of his dear older brother. Nick looked at his watch and grew with anticipation. It's almost six, time for dinner. He could smell the food that resides in the oven for the time being until 6:00 exactly. He felt his stomach grow in knots because when the clock striked 6, His dear older brother had not acted the same.  
>This 'little game', as Kevin calls it, was going to make Nick grow up. He's not sure when things started out like this.<br>14 years old maybe? No one knows about the actions that take place after 6 because no one is around. Kevin was assigned to take care of Nick when he was 14. Since Nick loved Kevin so dearly, they agreed to let the young boy stay with him. He's 16 now,  
>and still acts as childish as he was 2 years ago. It wasn't immaturity, more like helplessness. But for some reason that brought Kevin to a smile. To see his baby brother fully under control, like a puppy in a way. Actually, just like a puppy, when he was bad or disobedient, he would be punished in a way only Kevin wanted. Nick never disliked the way Kevin treated him but he did like it better when Kevin was all hugs and kisses instead of stern and controlling.<p>"Nicky?" Kevin called out to him, looking at the hallway to see his small brother fidget with his fingers. "Come here please."<p>

Nick took a deep breath, knowing it's not six yet. His brother's tone was full of comfort and his smile was soft. He finally swallowed and walked to Kevin, wrapping his small arms around his brothers waist.

"Yes, Kevin?" Nick looked up at him with pleading eyes as Kevin ran his hand through his younger brothers hair.

"Are you almost ready for dinner?"

Nick gives a quick delayed nod and smiles.

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen." Kevin picks up the boy with no problem, walking to the kitchen. On their way there, Nick plays like a kitten and purrs into Kevin's ear. Kevin always liked these small, childlike actions his brother gave off. Yes, he did want the poor boy to grow up but he also wanted to keep that small boy innocence he carried. See, Kevin never wanted to let Nick go.  
>He didn't want him to get married, or have children. He never let Nick associate with other boys his age, fearing they will sweep little Nick off of his feet. He was scared their own brother, Joe, would take him away.<p>

Silently they stepped into the kitchen, hearing the footsteps Kevin's boots made on the tile. He gently set Nick on the counter as he checked the clock. One minute till.  
>Part of this was exciting for Nick and other parts scary. Kevin does get a little rough at times, carried away. He was always covered in small bruises made by Kevin, but to him they were little reminders of how much he loved him. No matter how much Kevin hurt him that night and he would apologize with tears and cuddles, Nick would always forgive him.<p>

The timer went off and Kevin took the food out of the oven, settling it on top of the stove. He slowly turned to Nick, who was still sitting on the counter shuffling his small feet in the air and walked up to him.

"Now, the food says to let stand for 15 minutes before eating." He grabbed Nicks wrists, slightly squeezing. Nick was used to this feeling by now.

"Now, how many times do I have to tell you even if I set you on the counter, you have to jump down knowing that is a place to not sit?"

"I'm sorry.. I forgot."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Nick knew what he was talking about but he hated the word. It was what seperated the Kevin he loved oh so dearly to the one he trys his best to keep happy.

"I'm sorry, I forgot...Master." Nick cringed on the inside as he spoke the word.

"Apology accepted but next time, make sure you remember, dear Nicholas." Kevin backed up so he could follow his orders.  
>Nick jumped off and bit his lip as he landed, feeling the sting from his legs being dangled for too long.<p>

"Now, Nicholas" Kevin started, facing the other direction. "You will sit here and not speak during dinner. Tonight we're going to play a game and I don't want you to waste your energy by talking. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master."

Nick sat at the table, waiting patiently for his brother to arrive.

The fifthteen minutes went by and still no Kevin. He's usually on time. Nick grew anxious and left to find him.  
>He walked in the kitchen and Kevin wasn't there. The dinner still sat on the stove, steam still drifting from it.<br>He checked both bathrooms and he wasn't in there.  
>Finally Nick stood at Kevin's bedroom door. Even though they shared a room, Nick was never allowed in there without say so.<br>And so, Nick, full of worries and who has never been away from Kevin in long periods of time, slowly opened the doorknob, peaking in.  
>He walked in and saw Kevin, quickly looking down at his feet.<p>

"I-I'm so sorry. I was just worried- and I-.. I'm sorry, Master."

Kevin, laying in bed, playing with himself , Stopped in his efforts to strain his breathing back to normal pace.  
>He stood up from the bed and walked towards Nick, grabbing his shoulder.<p>

"Oh, Nicholas. Didn't I tell you to be patient?"

"Yes, but-"

"But also, didn't I tell you to never come into the room unless I say so? And to wait for me until I come to dinner?"

"Yes.."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master." Nick swallowed hard and tried not to look at his older brothers body because he would get the urge to touch Kevin or himself.  
>Kevin always told Nick touching was never allowd in this house and he was to only touch himself if Kevin says so.<p>

"Good boy, now since you've broken two rules, you must be punished."  
>Nick knew that it wouldn't be nothing too bad since Kevins face wasn't flushed with anger. His expression right now was softer than usual. Maybe he planned to have Nick come looking for him?<p>

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed. Elbows and knees down." Nick did what he was told and slowly took off his clothes.  
>Nick found out that when he stripped slower it made Kevin uneasy and a little less harsh on him. He climbed on the bed and held himself up with his knees and elbows. Kevin nestled himself behind his dear younger brother.<br>Bending over his back he pushed two of his fingers in Nicks mouth.  
>Nick knew what to do. He slowly soaked the two digits Kevin had placed in his mouth which made his older brother make small moaning sounds at the feel and site of it. Kevin pulled them out and circled Nicks entrance with one finger, causing Nick to squirm.<p>

"Now, you know the rules to this punishment. You may not come unless I say it's alright." Nick answered with a small whimpering noise as Kevin slid one finger in. He slowly moved it deeper and deeper then added a second. Nick could feel his knees go weak as Kevin's finger slightly brushed that one spot that always made him squirm with pleasure. Of course, Kevin knew what was occurring and brushed that spot again.  
>Thus causing Nick to push into his brother touch.<p>

"Now now, Nicholas. You must be patient with me."  
>Nick could feel it building inside of him. He never understood how he wanted him to not come. Even though Kevin filled him with so much pleasure and joy, why wasn't Kevin ever satisfied with that? The one time Nick was allowed to please Kevin by choice was the best night of his life. He loved the thought that he was the one to cause Kevin into a state such as that. He loved it and wished he could do it more often. But Kevin, Kevin was the type to play and tease and enjoyed the look Nicks face when he was trying to hold back.<p>

As Kevin repeatedly touched that one spot, Nick tried his best to hold back.

"Kev- Master, I can't-" Before he could finish, the warm sticky fluid hit his chest. He fell on his side out of exhaustion and panted, closing his eyes.

"You are just being so disobedient today, aren't you?"  
>Nick tightened his eyes, tears falling down with the fear of the next punishment.<p>

"Oh, Nicky, don't cry. I'm not going to punish you anymore. It's okay." Kevin smiled and wiped the tears off of Nicks face. He gently scooped the small boy up and set him on his chest while laying down. Nick curled up in his brothers chest. The brother he loved so dearly, that he would try his best to make him happy. As Nick closes his eyes and enjoys the rest of the night that were to be filled with kisses and cuddles when he woke up, he thought about what might come tomorrow.


End file.
